The primary goal of this work is to contribute to the investigation and solution of basic biological and medical problems. This is being done by the application of chemistry to the isolation and study of biomolecules, by the synthesis and study of chemical compounds, and by the study of the interactions of chemicals and biologicals with cells, such as those of the TU241 sarcoma and B16 melanoma, in vitro and with tumor cells and tumors in mice. Areas of special interest are organic chemistry, photochemistry, selenium chemistry, medicinal chemistry, biochemistry, cell biology, tissue culture, and cancer chemotherapy.